mythical_bestiaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Satyr
Satyrs are magical beings originally from Greece that are half-human, half goat, and are descendants/servants of the Grecian Immortals Pan and Dionysus. Appearance Satyrs essentially are human from the waist up, but have two goat back legs instead of human legs. These hindquarters include a tail, hooves, and fur. They also have goat horns growing from their heads, which start growing at around puberty, goat eyes, and goat-like ears. Behavior Satyrs are rather wild. Similar to centaurs, they tend to shun modern life, and prefer to live in the wild. This makes them wary of outsiders, but they are friendly once one gets to know them. If one were to try and forge a friendship, just give them either a glass of wine, a fine musical score to play, and/or a rare plant seedling to plant. Satyrs are environmentalists, and hate anyone or anything that destroy the environment in any way, shape, or form. They also never leave their homes without a set of pan pipes, which they use to channel their magic. Their playful nature tends to be clear with their interests, playing music and forming bands, painting, skipping stones in the river, and writing romantic poetry to either the ones they love or to nature itself. They familiarize themselves with every living thing, from the tallest tree to the smallest ant they care about them. In Roman culture satyrs were known as fauns, but were described as being friendly and playful. Powers *'Enhanced agility:' Satyrs are able to go from one movement to another effortlessly, allowing them to effectively dodge attacks, do backflips, swing from things, and numerous other athletic, gymnastic, and martial implements with little effort. *'Enhanced balance:' Satyrs have an extremely well-developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs in space, center of balance, and the physical condition to use these facts. *'Enhanced climbing:' Satyrs are able to climb and otherwise move effortlessly up angled or vertical surfaces, such as rocks, walls, branches, etc., as long as they can gain ahold of it and keep their balance. *'Enhanced dexterity:' Satyrs are able to control their limbs, muscles, and digits extremely well. *'Enhanced endurance:' Satyrs are able to survive with little to no energy for an extended amount of time. *'Enhanced jump:' Satyrs are able to achieve rocket-like jumps, while having hassle-free landings. *'Enhanced speed:' Satyrs are able to move at extraordinary physical speed. *'Horn protrusion:' Full-grown satyrs naturally grow horns out of their heads, and are able to use these horns either offensively, or defensively. *'Power kicking:' Satyrs have incredible strength in their legs, allowing them to kick at a superhuman level. *'Musical spell casting:' Satyrs are able to cast spells by using their pan pipe music. *'Supernatural detection:' Satyrs are able to detect fellow magical beings, and identify them as such, by using their sense of smell. *'Ecological empathy:' Satyrs are able to sense the overall well being and conditions of their immediate environment and natural setting stemming from an innate psychic sensitivity to nature. *'Matter ingestion:' Satyrs, due to their goat physiology, are able to consume and digest any substance without injury. *'Panic-inducing scream:' Satyrs, due to their ancestral connection to Pan, are able to unleash a scream/bleat that makes everyone who hears it to fall into a panic. *'Zoolingualism:' Satyrs are able to talk to animals, both mundane and magical, and are able to understand their reactions. Category:Magic Category:Being Category:Chimera Category:Greece